Frozen Tundra
250px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |class2 = Beastly |tribe = Pet Superpower Trick |ability = Freeze all Plants on the Ground. |flavor text = Brain Freeze has a knack for making the Plants chill out.}} Frozen Tundra is 's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives the Freeze effect to all plants on ground lanes. Statistics *'Classes:' Sneaky, Beastly *'Tribes:' Pet Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Freeze all Plants on the Ground. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Brain Freeze has a knack for making the Plants chill out. Strategies With Use this trick when the plants on the ground lanes are the most threatening. However, don't use it for just one strong plant or multiple weak ones, since this trick is cheap and can be played pretty much anytime. If played correctly, this trick is a total game-changer, as it can be an easy way to ensure survival of extremely powerful zombies and clear out the ground lanes, turning the tides completely. The best usage of this card is to use it when Cryo-Yeti is on field, potentially boosting it up to +12 /+12 . Combined with bouncing or removal, Cryo-Yeti can potentially win you the game. Note that this is a trick and thus, Zookeeper and Cat Lady will receive benefits from it. Against Just like all other zombie tricks, there is no way to counter it on the turn it is played. The best way to minimize the harm done is to play your strongest and most useful plants on aquatic lanes and heights lanes. Plants that do bonus attacks like and Bananasaurus Rex are great plants to counter with, given that the player decided to use them prior to the trick being used, as they will do a bonus attack after combat which thaws them, ultimately allowing them to attack at least once during combat if possible. If the opponent plans to use this as an advantage to fill the ground lanes with mighty zombies, use plant tricks to destroy them, or use Brainana to prevent them from using this trick altogether. Gallery Frozen Tundra statistics.png|Frozen Tundra's statistics Frozen Tundra Card.png|Frozen Tundra's card FrozenTundraCardImage.png|Frozen Tundra's card image Frozen TundraH.png|Frozen Tundra's HD card FrozenTundra.jpg|Brain Freeze using Frozen Tundra FREEZETWO.jpg|Two Frozen Tundra cards in ' hand, gained via two Thinking Caps Old IMG 0234-1-.png|Frozen Tundra's statistics BrainFreezeAbility.JPG|Frozen Tundra being played Trivia *If there are no ground lanes in a level and the player draws Frozen Tundra, the card is grayed out as if it is used, as it can't Freeze anything anyway. *The term "chill out" used in the card's description, meaning for one maintain a calm state of mind, refers to the fact that Brain Freeze freezes the plants, literally chilling them out. *Frozen Tundra, , Tater Toss, and Mush-Boom are the only signature superpowers with their card image depicting the hero's pupils. **It is the only zombie card to do so. Category:Pet cards Category:Tricks Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies Category:Freezing cards